This invention relates to novel organic silicon compounds.
Organopolysiloxanes which possess hydroxyl groups bonded to silicon atoms at both ends of the molecular chain have already been known. When these organopolysiloxanes are combined with, for example, the silane compounds which comprise readily hydrolyzable groups, they will be cured by moisture in the air and form rubber elastic bodies, the cured products. Therefore, these compositions are widely utilized as adhesives, construction use sealing agents, and like uses.
However, the recent rapid progress of technology in various fields demands the further improvement of the said rubber materials with respect to their strength and transparency.